Coffee, Bazookas, And Nuttin' but Nonsense
by morgXtheXmortician
Summary: this is a crossover of Lotr, the ring, Invader Zim, And JSRF. PWEEZE R&R! ( disclaimer: I don't own whatever is included in this Fanfiction)
1. Default Chapter

Coffee, Bazookas, and Nuttin' but Nonsense  
  
Hi everyone! This is Shadowgirl59 here to tell you about what's in this fan fic. Oh yeah, and if you're wondering, this is a Lord of the Rings/The Ring/Invader Zim/JSRF crossover. I'm goin' to be included (of course :P), and my friend, BlackCherry667. WARNING: THIS FAN FIC. IS FILLED WITH NOTHING BUT TOTAL RANDOMNESS. Enjoy! ^_^ 


	2. YAY! COFFEE!

BlackCherry, Shadowgirl, and Frodo are in a coffee shop in Tokyo just  
drinking some coffee and enjoying their vacation. Shadowgirl has drunk 25  
cups of coffee (what? I love coffee), while BlackCherry and Frodo have  
drunk 1.  
Shadowgirl- COFFEE! COFFEE! I LOVE COFFEE!!  
MUST...DRINK.MORE...COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
BlackCherry- *whispering to Frodo* wait 'til she drinks 30.  
Frodo- *whispering back*she might have a nervous breakdown then.  
BlackCherry- Doubt it. She's drunken 433 before.  
Suddenly, the GG's come in chasing after Yoyo, who came to get coffee.  
Yoyo- COOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! ^____________________^  
Shadowgirl- MY COFFEE!!!  
Yoyo- NO! MINE!  
Shadowgirl- NO! MINE!  
Yoyo- MINE!  
Shadowgirl- MINE!  
BlackCherry- -.-; this is going to take a while; I think Yoyo's going to  
win.  
Frodo- no, it's gonna be Shadowgirl.  
BlackCherry- Let's take bets! Hey, whoever you are, who do you think will  
win?  
Beat- Yoyo.  
Gum- Shadowgirl.  
Corn- I don't think anyone's gonna win.  
Beat- why not?  
SPLASH!!! Coffee spills all over everyone.  
Shadowgirl pulls out a bazooka, and Yoyo pulls out a spray can.  
Yoyo- oh well. * sprays the bazooka*  
KABOOM!!!!!!!!! The bazooka explodes and everyone gets covered in black  
from the explosion.  
Everyone- ._.  
All of a sudden, a spaceship lands outside of the coffee shop. Zim and Gir,  
in their "human" disguises, come out of the spaceship.  
Beat- who are you?  
Zim- Hello, I am a perfectly normal human worm baby, just like you! ^_^  
Beat- ._. Uhhh, yyyea.  
Gir- *comes out of the spaceship in his doggie suit, drinking a bubble gum  
brain freezy*  
All girls- Awwww, a puppy!! ^_^  
All boys-*sarcastically* aww, how cute.  
Legolas- * comes in the coffee shop* Hi BlackCherry. Hi Shadowgirl. Hi  
Frodo.  
All girls- LEGO!!!!!!  
All boys- oh, no!  
Frodo- here we go! *sees BlackCherry in the mob* BlackCherry? ;__;  
BlackCherry- .I was just testing you!!* laughs nervously* I love you more  
Frodo!!  
Frodo- ok : )  
Zim- excuse me?  
BlackCherry and Shadowgirl- Yeeeeeeeeessssssssssss?  
Zim- who is that human that all those other humans are rioting over? *  
points to Legolas, who is be chased after by all the girls*  
BlackCherry- That's Legolas, he's really nice and girls think he's HOT!!  
Zim- speak normally please.  
BlackCherry- I did. Bye!  
Zim- WAIT!!!  
Yoyo-*sits down and drinks his coffee*  
Shadowgirl-* sits down next to him* What's your name?  
Yoyo- Yoyo.  
Shadowgirl- oh....Yoyo?  
Yoyo- Yes?  
Shadowgirl- I'm sorry about the coffee and the bazooky and the esplosion.  
Yoyo- that's ok.  
Shadowgirl- THAT'S WHY I MUST ANNIHILATE!!!!! * takes out another bazooka*  
Yoyo-..ok, how many of those do you have, and where do you keep them?  
Shadowgirl- I have a bajillion of them (and I don't care if it ain't a  
number), I keeps them in my pocket; along with a swirling vortex that takes  
me places.  
Yoyo- oh. well, I have another spray can with me that I can use to destroy  
your bazooka.  
Shadowgirl- TT ok.* puts away the bazooka*  
Gir- I saw a squirrel. Itwasdoin'likethis! *acts like the squirrel*  
Beat- uhh, ok that's nice.  
Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Aidden and Samara come in with a  
Grenade launcher and a bag of money.  
Samara- Alright, this is a stick-up, yo! So give us all your money, yo!  
Aidden- Yea, what she said!  
Everyone but Aidden and Samara burst out laughing.  
Samara- Grr, we'll show you!!!!! * takes out the grenade launcher*  
Shadowgirl- thank you! *takes the grenade launcher*  
Aidden- hey, give it back!  
Shadowgirl- nope.  
Samara- Why not?  
Shadowgirl- because, I need it to replace my bazooky, Bob.  
Corn- You named your bazooky, Err, I mean, Bazooka?!  
Shadowgirl- yup!!! :P  
Beat- * backs away, pretending he doesn't even know her (even though he  
doesn't ^_^)*  
Samara- *takes out BlackCherry's clicky pen*  
Pen- click, click!  
BlackCherry- hey, I was looking for that! * takes the clicky pen*  
Shadowgirl-* takes out the swirling vortex from her pocket and grabs Aidden  
and Samara*  
Aidden and Samara- HEY!!!  
Shadowgirl-* drops them in the vortex*  
Aidden and Samara- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
Shadowgirl-* picks up the vortex*  
Gum- Cool! I wonder where they go.  
In the Sahara Desert.  
Samara- C'mon, keep going!  
Aidden- So.hot!!!  
Ok, back in Tokyo.  
Gum- oh well.  
Yoyo- * very calmly* Let's just enjoy some coffee, now.  
Shadowgirl- hey, how come you aren't hyper anymore?  
Corn- since he has his coffee, he calms down.  
Legolas- hey, can I have some Coffee?  
Shadowgirl and Yoyo- MINE!!!!!  
Everyone but Yoyo and Shadowgirl- -.-;  
Suddenly, Merry walks in wearing a tropical shirt, and a panama hat that  
says "Bahama Brutha" on it.  
Merry- hey, dudes! Wassup?  
BlackCherry- ok Merry, don't tell me. You won another trip to the Bahamas  
from Burger King, right?  
Merry- Yea, how'd ya know?  
Shadowgirl- lucky guess. ^_^ (you have to read one of BlackCherry's Fan  
fictions to understand why I added it)  
Beat- You won a trip to the Bahamas? COOL! When is it?  
Merry- it's over.  
Beat- Crap!  
Frodo- we once went to the Bahamas.  
Beat- you and him?!?  
Frodo- NO!!!! Me and BlackCherry!!!  
Beat- oh...oops.  
Frodo- that's ok. Anyway, we were by ourselves until Ron Weasely from Harry  
Potter comes in. Then Harry, Hermione, and Merry. BlackCherry was starting  
to have her nervous breakdown when Legolas, Rachel, Samara, and Aidden came  
in. They invited us to a wedding for.  
Gum- Legolas and Rachel?  
Frodo- NO! Samara and Aidden! STOP INTERRUPPTING ME!!!!!  
Gum- ok! Gosh!  
Frodo- ok, anyway, there was a wedding for Samara and Aidden, then all of a  
Sudden, Shadowgirl comes in with Yoyo over there.  
Yoyo- I don't remember going to a Wedding for a 5-year-old and a 7-year-  
old.  
Shadowgirl- That's because I whacked you in the side of your head and went  
into my vortex before you woke up.  
Yoyo- oh.....What?  
Shadowgirl- never mind. TT  
Frodo- anyway, we had the wedding, and everyone was dressed in black, and.  
Yoyo- oh yeah! Now I remember that!!!  
Frodo-* shows an evil "I'm-going-to-kill-you" face at Yoyo*  
Yoyo- aak! Ok, I'll shut up! Just don't hurt meee!!!!! OoO  
Frodo- GOOD!!!!! Ok then, they both got married and we had the reception at  
seven eleven. THE END!!!!  
Shadowgirl- did you have to say, "The end"?  
Frodo- YES!!!! NOW BE QUIET!!!!!!  
Shadowgirl- OK!!! Well, it looks like someone fell on the wrong side of the  
bed.  
Corn- ok. Well, we might as well leave now. C'mon Yoyo.  
Yoyo- ok.  
All the GG's leave and Legolas, Frodo, BlackCherry, Shadowgirl, Zim, and  
Gir are left.  
Zim- Well anyway, I going to go ahead and try to take over this area.  
Shadowgirl- oh no you ain't. * pulls out the vortex from her pocket and  
grabs Zim and drops him in the vortex*  
Zim- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Shadowgirl- *picks up the vortex and puts it in her pocket*  
BlackCherry- Hey, you forgot about Gir.  
Gir * rams himself into a wall over and over again*  
Shadowgirl- that was the point! * hugs Gir* SQUEE!  
Gir- I'm gonna sing the doom song now. Doom doom doo doom doom do doom doom  
doom doom do doom doom doomy doomy doomy doom doom!!!  
  
Ok, that's the end of it. If you didn't like it, THEN I"LL KEEL JOOO!!!  
BlackCherry- uhh, Shadowgirl, calm down.  
Shadowgirl- sorry! Well, anyway, I hoped you liked it. ^_^ 


End file.
